Timeline
The purpose of this page will be to combine the announcements from Facebook, Twitter, and MGA going back as long as recorded as well as noting when merchandise just shows up without announcment. (Silly Pet Parade Train for instance) 2014 January *'1/31/14' Meet Velvet B. Mine! -via Facebook *'1/25/14' Mini Series 13 #1-4 released: Mari Golden Petals, Rosebud Longstem, Happy Daisy Crown, & Bluebell Dewdrop. *'1/17/14' Meet Mari Golden Petals! -via Facebook *'1/16/14' Meet Cherry Crisp Crust! -via Facebook *'1/15/14' Meet Smile E. Wishes! -via Facebook *'1/14/14' Meet Yuki Kimono! -via Facebook *'1/13/14' Velvet B. Mine Valentine's Day exclusive mini released *'1/5/14 'Pet Pals & new Littles Mimi, Tiny, Twirly,Spoons released February *'2/24/14' Lalaloopsy Babies Commercial released -via YouTube March * 3/3/14 Bubbly Mermaid commercial released -via YouTube April *'4/23/14' More photos leaked of the next Mini Lalaloopsy line, photos of ten other 3 dolls in the series ,Winter Snowflake, Yuki Kimono, Mint E. Stripes, photos leaked *'4/21/14' New Mini Lalaloopsy assortment confirmed, photo of mini Smile E. Wishes leaked *'4/14/14' New Mini Lalaloopsy Sister Packs photos leaked *'4/13/14' 4 new Lalaloopsy dolls Candle Slice O' Cake ,Star Magic Spells,Frost I.C Cone, and large Rosebud Longstem photos leaked *'4/8/14' Lalaloopsy Ponies: The Big Show released *'4/3/14' Lalaloopsy Ponies: The Big Show commercial released -via YouTube May *'5/9/14' Lalaloopsy Show season 2 announced to come soon -via Twitter June * 6/26/14 Photos of full size doll Fancy Frost 'N' Glaze confirm her full size doll rumor *'6/17/14' Lalaloopsy Girls confirmed, Mini Lalaloopsy bundles Silly Sleepover & School Days confirmed, and images of Pumpkin Slippers, Beauty Fairest, and Bow Bah Peep leaked *'6/16/14' New Littles confirmed, photo of Cape Riding Hood leaked * 6/8/14 Full size doll of Dotty Gale Winds confirmed with photo and Mini Lalaloopsy Loopy Hair Sahara Mirage and Coral Sea Shells photos leaked *'6/7/14' Lalaloopsy Show season 2 begins on Nick Jr! -via Nick Jr *'6/6/14' Confirmation of the new line "Tinies" July *'7/7/14' Meet Star Magic Spells! -via Lalaloopsy.com *'7/7/14' Meet Frost I.C. Cone! -via Lalaloopsy.com *'7/7/14' Meet Candle Slice O' Cake! -via Lalaloopsy.com *'7/7/14' Meet Rosebud Longstem full size! -via Lalaloopsy.com 2013 January *'1/30/13' April Sunsplash & Cloud E. Sky discovered on Amazon.com *'1/27/13 'Mermaid Opal & Mermaid Water Lily large dolls revealed, as well as Mermaid Littles *'1/25/13 '''New set of Lala-Oopsies minis: Mermaids *'1/23/13''' Silly hair Marina Anchors doll revealed, assumed to be released along with the silly hair Ember Flicker Flame *'1/9/13 'Micro Series 5 confirmed, new cake mini series confirmed with Dollop Light 'N' Fluffy, Choco Whirl Swirl, Fancy Frost 'N' Glaze, & Cake Dunk 'N' Crumble *'1/5/13 '''Large dolls of Alice in Lalaloopsyland & Scoops Waffle Cone confirmed, Silly Hair Ember Flicker Flame, Lala-Oopsies 3 Floating Island playset February *'2/14/13 Lucky Lil' Bug Easter 2013 holiday mini revealed *'''2/19/13 Sherri Charades & Whiskers Lion's Roar confirmed to be sold separately *'2/11/13' Nickelodeon Orders Lalaloopsy TV Series for this Spring with 52 episodes *'2/2/13 'Scribbles Splash, Trinket Sparkles, Blanket Featherbed, & Twinkle N. Flutters mini sister packs revealed March *'3/8/13 '''Nick Jr. cartoon series of Lalaloopsy announced to air March 29th at 7:30 pm April *'4/15/13''' Little Bah Peep and Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn confirmed to be full size dolls released sometime this year. *'4/12/13 '''More details about the rumors leaked. New Littles sisters for Mango Tiki Wiki & Tippy Tumblelina. New Silly Hair Littles Sprinkle Spice Cookie & Scribbles Splash. Kat Jungle Roar to be sold separately from her sister. Two new waves of minis, first wave is Wizard of Oz inspired minis, second wave is the batch of full size dolls that have yet to been mini-fied. *'4/4/13 Rumors revealed for 2013 Lalaloopsy releases including: new full size dolls, new Littles, new minis, and Loopy Hair Yarn dolls. June *'6/25/13 '''The original eight Lalaloopsy dolls officially announced for re-release as special limited edition TV collector dolls. July *'7/31/13 Fourth mini from new wave revealed, Kat Jungle Roar. First look. *'7/25/13' New wave of minis: Pickles B.L.T., Cloud E. Sky, April Sunsplash first look. Halloween 2013 mini revealed. *'7/23/13 '''Target-exclusive light-up Lalaloopsy horses first spotted. *'7/15/13 Loopy Hair Crumbs Sugar Cookie first look revealed. August *'8/3/13 '''New wave of Series 11 #5-8 minis now out. Toys 'R Us exclusive Sweet Bakery 8-pack mini set and 4-pack Workshop dolls revealed. September *'9/14/13 Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn, Little Bah Peep, Winter Snowflake, & Peggy Seven Seas now released. *'9/7/13 '''Loopy Hair Tippy Tumblelina & Pix E. Flutters first revealed, not yet in stores. *'9/4/13''' Revised versions of Scoops Serves Ice Cream & Tippy's Ballet Recital now in stores. Comes now with Bea Spells-a-Lot or Pepper Pots 'N' Pans. *'9/2/13 'Pumpkin Candle Light out in Target stores, Halloween 2013 holiday exclusive mini. *'9/1/13' Sew Limited Edition (Original 8 Re-Release) now out in stores. Target exclusive w/ mini. October *'10/20/13' New mini Series 12 #1 - 4 including Peggy Seven Seas, Teddy Honey Pots, and Confetti Carnivale revealed. New "Sisters" pack mini sets featuring Rosy/Stumbles, Sahara/Pita, Misty/Tricky, and Prairie/Trouble revealed. November *'11/7/13' Mari Golden Petals & Cherry Crisp Crust large core dolls revealed as part of 2014 line-up. *'11/8/13' Lalaloopsy Babies now on store shelves in select locations. *'11/9/13' Yuki Kimono & Smile E. Wishes large core dolls revealed as part of 2014 line-up. *'11/20/13' Lalaloopsy officially introduces Lalaloopsy Babies . *'11/27/13 'Loopy Hair second series minis now out, second series large dolls now out. December *'12/23/13' Nick Jr. minis & Silly Singers now out in stores *'12/20/13' A Christmas Story Lalaloopsy movie poster is posted: "We’ve been saving this movie poster with a sew cute twist just for the Holiday! Can you guess which movie inspired this poster? Share this with your friends to find out if they know!" -via Facebook *'12/17/13' "Catch us on TV! Lalaloopsy dolls will be featured on CBS’s talk show The Talk tomorrow, Wednesday, Dec. 18! You can catch the show at 2pm ET / 1pm PT & CT. We can’t wait to meet Sara Gilbert, Sharon Osbourne and the rest of show’s Lala-lovely co-hosts… See you there!" -via Facebook *'12/15/13 '''New flower garden minis discovered... Rosebud Longstem, Mari Golden Petals, Bluebell Dewdrops, & Happy Daisy Crown *'12/13/13 New wave of Littles confirmed - sisters for Dyna Might, Scoops, Suzette, & Swirly *'12/11/13 'Smile E. Wishes revealed officially on Lalaloopsy site through the special advent calendar *'12/8/13 'Yuki Kimono revealed officially on Lalaloopsy site through the special advent calendar *'12/5/13 'Mari Golden Petals revealed officially on Lalaloopsy site through the special advent calendar *'12/2/13 'Cherry Crisp Crust revealed officially on Lalaloopsy site through the special advent calendar *'12/2/13 '''Lalaloopsy Wishlist Giveaway is announced -via Facebook // Advent calendar is announced -via Twitter *'12/1/13 "Count down the days to Christmas with Lalaloopsy and your little one with our sew cute take on an Advent Calendar. Each day will hold a treat for you, so check Lalaloopsy.com every day to reveal your special surprise! While you’re there, check out our new Winter theme on the home page!" -via Facebook 2012 January *2012 01 31 NEW Prairie Dusty Trails and Pix E. Flutters Commercials *2012 01 31 Silly Pet Parade Train Commercial! *2012 01 27 Lalaloopsy Littles Commercial! *2012 01 27 Lalaloopsy Sew Cute Bed! *2012 01 26 Meet Mango Tiki Wiki *2012 01 25 Lalaloopsy Sew Yummy Stove! *2012 01 14 Meet Full size Charlotte Charades *2012 01 20 Meet Toffee Cocoa Cuddles *2012 01 19 OFFICIAL TRAILER! Adventures in Lalaloopsy Land: The Search for Pillow is coming to DVD this March! *2012 01 16 Full size Forest Evergreen Announced! *2012 01 10 Lalaloopsy webisode #5 is here! *2012 01 04 SNEAK PEEK: Spot Splatter Splash, Peanut Big Top, Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff and Bea Spells-a-Lot are going Silly! *2012 01 03 Mini Silly Pet Parade Train February *2012 02 24 Mini Lalaloopsy Prairie Dusty Trails announced! *2012 02 23 Mini Lalaloopsy Toffee Cocoa Cuddles announced! *2012 02 21 Mini Lalaloopsy Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises announced! *Our readers have spotted some unannounced Minis in the wild!! *2012 02 16 Mini Lalaloopsy Suzette La Sweet announced! *2012 02 15 Mini Sprouts Sunshine announced! *2012 02 03 NEW Lalaloopsy Soft Dolls! *2012 02 04 Adventures in Lalaloopsy Land The Search for Pillow on Hoyits March *2012 03 12 Meet Jelly Wiggle Jiggle! *2012 03 11 Meet Scoops Waffle Cone! *2012 03 10 Meet Cherry Crisp Crust! *2012 03 09 Meet Bun Bun Sticky Icing! *2012 03 04 Sew cute reusable Lalaloopsy wall stickers in stores now *2012 03 18 Adventures in Lalaloopsy Land The Search for Pillow on Nick Jr. May *2012 05 28 Mini Lalaloopsy Sew Sleepy collection announced! *2012 05 08 Meet Twinkle N. Flutters! *2012 05 07 Meet Blanket Featherbed! July *2012 07 30 Meet Bubbles Smack 'N' Pop! *2012 07 27 Snowy Fairest full size doll speculation *2012 07 27 Meet Twist E. Twirls! *2012 07 26 Meet Sugar Fruit Drops! *2012 07 25 Meet Toasty Sweet Fluff! *2012 07 24 Candy Shoppe Minis announced *2012 07 18 Meet Feather Tell-a-Tale! *2012 07 17 Cinder Slippers full size doll announced August *2012 08 31 Mini Mango Tiki Wiki, Mini Harmony B. Sharp, Mini Dyna Might, and Mini Feather Tell-a-tale confirmed *2012 08 30 Meet Pickles B.L.T.! *2012 08 24 Snowy Fairest full size doll confirmed, Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn introduced as Halloween 2012 Mini *2012 08 16 Pickles B.L.T., Dyna Might, and Scarlet Riding Hood full size dolls confirmed, more tba *2012 08 15 Kat Jungle Roar and Whiskers Lion's Roar confirmed, now exclusively in Toys "R" Us stores *2012 08 13 Happy 1st Birthday, Prairie Dusty Trails! *2012 08 12 Happy 1st Birthday, Pete R. Canfly! *2012 08 11 Happy 1st Birthday, Pita Mirage! *2012 08 09 Ivory Ice Crystals is confirmed, no details or announcement from MGA yet *2012 08 08 Meet Trouble Dusty Trails! *2012 08 07 Meet Tricky Mysterious! *2012 08 03 Meet Harmony B. Sharp! September *09/22/12 Soft Dolls of Ember, Pix E., Rosy, and Tippy confirmed *09/20/12 MGA introduces Dyna Might *09/13/12 Sherri Charades is confirmed *09/12/12 MGA introduces Ivory Ice Crystals *09/07/12 MGA introduces full size Scarlet Riding Hood *2012 09 05 Mini Ivory Ice Crystals confirmed, exclusively at Target; Happy 1st Birthday, Cinder Slippers! *2012 09 04 Happy 1st Birthday, Kat Jungle Roar! November *'11/24/12 'Sand E. Starfish' '''confirmed, new Sew Magical Mermaid *'11/22/12 'Lala-Oopsies introduced, Princess Anise, Princess Nutmeg, Princess Juniper, Princess Saffron, Fairy Lilac, Fairy Tulip, Fairy Daffodil, and Fairy Fern *'11/19/12 'Mini Lalaloopsy Littles confirmed, Specs Reads-a-Lot, Bundles Snuggle Stuff, Sprinkle Spice Cookie, and Squirt Lil Top *'11/18/12 'Sew Snowy collection minis featuring Bea Spells-a-Lot, Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff, Snowy Fairest, and Holly Sleighbells confirmed December *'12/28/12 'Valentine's Day 2013 mini Crumbs Sugar Cookie revealed, Target exclusive. Petal Flowerpot & Red Fiery Flame confirmed *'12/22/12 'Sew Magical Swimming Pets, mini Lala-Oopsies Littles confirmed *'12/21/12 'Webisode 6: ''It's a Wrap uploaded 2011 January *2011 01 25 Button tails announced -via twitter *2011 01 24 Lalaloopsy Adventure Photo Contest Winners announced! *2011 01 21 finalists of the great Lalaloopsy Adventure Photo Contest announced -via twitter *2011 01 15 Lalaloopsy tweets that once they reach 919 followers they will preview the next lalaloopsy doll - via twitter *2011 01 10 Lalaloopsy dolls are celebrating 2011 with three new fashion packs– a swimsuit, dress and pajamas February *2011 02 13 the introduction of all new characters, including the very first Lalaloopsy boy doll - Patch Treasurechest- and expands the Mini Lalaloopsy universe to include colorful new characters and playsets. Blossom Flowerpot, and Tippy Tumblelina are also announced as well as the original 8 as pencil toppers. *2011 02 13 Our #newlalaloopsy is Patch Treasurechest -via twitter March *2011 03 24 The launch of our very first iPhone App, Mittens' Speedy Ski! *2011 03 08 Lalaloopsy in the mini darth vader Super Bowl Commercial *2011 03 02 Lalaloopsy in Children's Advil Commercial: http://www.youtube.com/lalaloopsy#p/a/u/0/MVqQ9kVgzNA -via twitter April *2011 04 25 name of our newest Lalaloopsy is Marina Anchors -via twitter *2011 04 23 Lalaloopsy T-shirts can be found at walmart -via twitter *2011 04 20 Sahara Mirage Announced on Facebook! *2011 04 16 Go LALA in LA contest announced in partnership with Disney *2011 04 06 Easter Lalaloopsy (Cotton Hoppalong) rumored on twitter and later confirmed May *2011 05 29 Sir BattleScarred announced-via twitter *2011 05 27 Patch’s Treehouse Playset announced *2011 05 26 Firefox lalaloopsy theme announced http://ctx.ly/r/4p61-via twitter *2011 05 23 Lalaloopsy Silly Hair Dolls! Crumbs Sugar Cookie *2011 05 20 Mini Patch Treasurechest announched -via twiter *2011 05 16 Sahara Mirage sweepstakes Enter every day for a chance to win the grand prize of an iPad 2 preloaded with Mittens’ Speedy Ski – or great Lalaloopsy prize packs! Enter now! *2011 05 05 you mini versions of Blossom Flowerpot, Tippy Tumblelina, Sunny Side Up and Berry Jars 'N' Jam *2011 05 04 Misty Mysterious announced. -via twitter *2011 05 02 Sahara Mirage is our first limited edition Lalaloopsy doll. She will be available in limited quantity in US, UK, Aus and Canada. -via twitter June *2011 06 30 Mini lalaloopsy Carry Case announced *2011 06 28 All New Characters, Features and Playsets added: Marina Anchors, Sahara Mirage, Misty Mysterious, Lalaloopsy Silly Hair: Crumbs Sugar Cookie and Jewel Sparkles, Mini Lalaloopsy Treehouse,Bea’s School Bus -via Press release *2011 06 28 Pretty Pink Dress Fashion Pack announced *2011 06 27 New lalaloopsy Red PJs fashion pack announced *2011 06 23 Who's your favorite new character? Pepper, Ace, Marina, Misty or Sahara? asked -via twitter *2011 06 22 Lalaloopsy puzzles announced to appear in August -via twitter *2011 06 20 Ace Fender Bender Announced! *2011 06 17 Pepper Pots 'N' Pans Announced! *2011 06 13 A Lalaloopsy Nintendo DS game is announced to arrive by end of Fall 2011 -via press release *2011 06 07 Lady Stillwaiting announced -via twitter *2011 06 06 Mini Bea's Schoolbus Announced! July *2011 07 31 New commercial: Lalaloopsy Treehouse! http://ctx.ly/r/edl3 -via twitter *2011 07 29 Fashion Pack Holiday Dress *2011 07 27 Fashion Pack Skeleton Pajamas *2011 07 25 Fashion Pack Bumblebee Costume announced *2011 07 22 Patch's Treasurehunt Online Game announced! *2011 07 22 first twitter mention of lalaloopsys on QVC (pepper) -via twitter *2011 07 18 Swirly Figure Eight Announced on facebook! *2011 07 16 Magnetic paper dolls announced -via twitter (Check out these awesome Lalaloopsy Magnetic “Paper Dolls” by Lee Publications! Dress Crumbs Sugar Cookie and Spot Splatter Splash in cute magnetic fashions and props – just like old fashioned paper dolls but with no tabs and no cutting) *2011 07 13 Sahara Mirage Sweepstakes winners announced! *2011 07 11 Mini Berry Jars 'N' Jam announced on facebook *2011 07 05 Winter Coat Fashion Pack announced via facebook August *2011 08 31 Meet Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises! *2011 08 30 Meet Ember Flicker Flame! *2011 08 29 Modern Publishing’s Jumbo Coloring Poster Pad (hobby lobby) -via twitter *2011 08 28 The winner of Disney Go Lala in LA Sweepstakes announced! *2011 08 23 Jumbo 32 pack of Lalaloopsy pencil toppers announced! *2011 08 22 Mini Lalaloopsy Class Picture Announced on Facebook -Only at Toys R Us *2011 08 19 Bonjour! Introducing our newest Lalaloopsy.... Suzette La Sweet and her pet poodle -via twitter *2011 08 19 Mini Mittens Sleepover announced on facebook! *2011 08 18 Mini Pillows Story Time announced on facebook! *2011 08 17 Mini Peanuts New Trick announced on facebook! *2011 08 12 Mini Spot Paints Purple announced on facebook! *2011 08 15 Crumb's Cookie Party on facebook *2011 08 14 NEW Lalaloopsy collectable tin boxes at Toys 'R' Us -via twitter *2011 08 12 Mini Marina Anchors announced on facebook! *2011 08 11 Mini Misty Mysterious announced on facebook! *2011 08 10 Mini Sahara Mirage announced on facebook! *2011 08 09 Mini Pepper Pots 'N' Pans announced on facebook! *2011 08 08 Peppy Pom Poms Announced on facebook *2011 08 04 Berry's kitchen mention on twitter *2011 08 01 Jewels Primpin Party playset mention on twitter September *2011 09 29 Mention of Mini Swirly Figure Eight -via twitter *2011 09 28 The upcoming Lalaloopsy Nintendo DS game will be hitting shelves on November 6 bundled with 1 of 4 Mini Lalaloopsy dolls! -via twitter *2011 09 28 Mini Lalaloopsy Sir Battlescarred -facebook *2011 09 27 Mini Lalaloopsy Lady Stillwaiting! -facebook *2011 09 26 Lalalovely Lalaloopsy bedroom furnishings coming to a Toys ‘R’ Us ! *2011 09 23 Lalalovely long-sleeved t-shirts available now at JcPenney! *2011 09 22 Mini Jewel's Bubble Bath shown on facebook *2011 09 21 Lalaloopsy Commercial showing Flicker and Rosie! *2011 09 17 Lalaloopsy dolls are on their way to beautiful Italy! Commercial -facebook *2011 09 16 Mini Peppers Midnight Snack shown on facebook! *2011 09 15 Mini Mittens Bundles Up shown on facebook! *2011 09 14 New Lalaloopsy books by Scholastic! *2011 09 13 Mini Bea Plays in the Rain shown on facebook! *2011 09 12 Mini Marina's Beach Day shown on facebook! *2011 09 12 Facebook announces Lalaloopsy Takes Japan by Storm! with accompanying commercial *2011 09 08 Peppy twitter mention *2011 09 07 Meet Holly Sleighbells! Full size only at Walmart -facebook *2011 09 07 Looking for Lalaloopsy cupcakes and cakes? Look for them at Walmart near you -via twitter *2011 09 06 Meet Candy Broomsticks -via twitter and FB *2011 09 05 Lalaloopsy Couch announced. *2011 09 01 Our button backpack is thct pack for bringing Lalaloopsy along on exciting adventures! It’s available now at Walmart -via twitter October *2011 10 30 Lalaloopsy has been nominated for TWO Time to Play People’s Play Awards. Lalaloopsy Silly Hair Jewel Sparkles, Mini Lalaloopsy Treehouse *2011 10 28 Who's ready for the 1st Ever Lalaloopsy Webisode?! Premiering tonight at 9 PM PST on YouTube.com! -via twitter *2012 10 24 Golden Button Contest officially announced on facebook *2011 10 22 Lalaloopsy Soft Dolls Announced! *2011 10 20 Mini Forest Evergreen sneak peak on facebook *2011 10 06 Mini Crumbs’ Tea Time ! *2011 10 05 Mini Peanut’s Elephant Act ! *2011 10 04 Mini Lalaloopsy Ace Fender Bender announced! *2011 10 03 Lalaloopsy Halloween Themed Word Search http://apps.sms.contextoptional.com/r/rltj?ref=nf November *2011 11 30 Mini Lalaloopsy Scarlet Riding Hood *2011 11 29 Mini Lalaloopsy Little Bah Peep *2011 11 28 Prairie Dusty Trails announced! *2011 11 25 Lalaloopsy Moon Chair available at Toys R Us *2011 11 25 Mini Lalaloopsy Snowy Fairest *2011 11 24 Mini Lalaloopsy Curls N Locks *2011 11 23 Mini Lalaloopsy Pix E. Flutters *2011 11 22 sew sweet 24-piece Lalaloopsy Fuzzy Puzzles *2011 11 22 Mini Lalaloopsy Coral Sea Shells *2011 11 21 Mini Lalaloopsy Tales Dolls! *2011 11 21 Lalaloopsy love Italy! Italian Commercial *2011 11 20 Mini Camping with Sunny Side Up Announced *2011 11 17 All-New Web Series Premieres Exclusively on YouTube -via press release *2011 11 16 MGA Entertainment has donated more than 1,000 Rosy Bumps n Bruises, the all new Lalaloopsy nurse doll, to Red Cross hospital blood drives across the country -via press release *2011 11 18 Mini Marina Anchors’ Bubble Fun Announced *2011 11 16 Mini Holly Sleighbells *2011 11 15 Lalaloopsy™ Webisode 2: Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff Wants a Snow Day *2011 11 14 Lalaloopsy Little Fashion packs! *2011 11 11 Mini Lalaloopsy Sew Sweet Playhouse comes with an exclusive Mini Blossom Flowerpot -via twitter *2011 11 10 Sprinkle Spice Cookie – she's Crumbs Sugar Cookie’s little sister -via twitter *2011 11 09 Bundles Snuggle Stuff – she's Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff's little sister -via twitter *2011 11 08 Squirt Lil Top — she's Peanut Big Top’s little sister - via twitter *2011 11 08 Lalaloopsy Nintendo DS game is finally here *2011 11 07 Specs Reads-a-Lot profiled on facebook. *2011 11 05 special Golden Button Mini Lalaloopsy dolls announced -via twitter *2011 11 04 Lalaloopsy Littles announced on facebook! *2011 11 02 NEW Mini Lalaloopsy RC Cruiser with mini Charlotte Charades *2011 11 01 Lalaloopsy Sew Cute Playhouse by the Little Tikes company! December *2011 12 28 Full Size Coral Sea Shells ! *2011 12 27 Adventures in Lalaloopsy Land: The Search for Pillow! Screenings begin February 4, 2012 in Australia *2011 12 27 Webisode 4: Pillow Featherbed Up All Night *2011 12 26 Bundles Snuggle Stuff *2011 12 23 Lalaloopsy Land has had a make over and added new games! *2011 12 19 Pix E. Flutters Full size! *2011 12 16 Matey Anchors *2011 12 15 Pita Mirage *2011 12 14 Scribbles Splash *2011 12 13 Our new Lalaloopsy board game, Push My Buttons *2011 12 13 Trinket Sparkles *2011 12 12 Sew Cute Bed! *2011 12 7 new Lalaloopsy Littles! Trinket Sparkles, Scribbles Splash, Pita Mirage and Matey Anchors *2011 12 5 Lalaloopsy Micro Figurines! *2011 12 5 Four New minis! Meet Wacky Hatter, Alice in Lalaloopsyland, Prince Handsome, and Cinder Slippers *2011 12 2 Mini Lalaloopsy Pete R. Canfly *2011 12 01 Mini Lalaloopsy Tuffet Miss Muffet 2010 July *2010 07 19 MGA Entertainment announced the launch of a line of doll toys, Bitty Buttons, featuring eight 13-inch (33 cm) original rag dolls. -via prnewswire *2010 07 19 Bitty Buttons Pillow, Crumbs, Mittens, Peanut, Spot, Jewel, Dot, and Bea. August *2010 08 26 Lalaloopsy's first Tweet! -via twitter *2010 08 10 Lalaloopsy.com domain name is purchased -via whois September *2010 09 22 Name change mentioned on twitter: Hello, we had some unforeseen problems with the name Bitty Buttons, so we changed it to lalaloopsy." -via twitter *2010 09 16 introduced Sunny Side Up and Berry Jars 'N Jam! Available only at Toys R Us! -via twitter October *2010 10 11 Youtube video announcing Lalaloopsy Land tweet -via twitter *2010 10 11 Fashion pack giveaway on twitter. -via twitter November *2010 11 30 Mini LaLaLoopsy are announced along with (Peanut’s Spinning Ferris Wheel, Pillow’s Sleepover Party, Crumb’s Tea Party) -via press release *2010 11 21 New York Post runs a story on holiday hysteria and shortages of lalaloopsys http://tinyurl.com/2erqqy3 *2010 11 12 Mini Lalaloopsys announced on twitter and facebook December *2010 12 28 Lalaloopsy responds to fan suggestions on creating easier to open packaging -via twitter *2010 12 21 Lalaloopsy gets the #1 spot on “Google’s Hottest Holiday Internet *2010 12 17 Blossom Flowerpot announced! *2010 12 16 Tippy Tumblelina, a Lalaloopsy Ballerina is announced via facebook! *2010 12 13 Lalaloopsy downloadable puzzle pieces are announced -via twitter *2010 12 13 Lalaloopsy, People's Play Award Winner was featured on Live with Regis and Kelly! *2010 12 10 Thetimes-tribune runs a story on how local red cross is running a contest with giveaways of mittens http://bit.ly/fsRdR0 -via twitter *2010 12 10 the Great Lalaloopsy Adventure Photo Contest signup -via twitter *2010 12 10 Mini Lalaloopsy Jewel Sparkles announced on facebook! *2010 12 09 Mini Lalaloopsy Spot Splatter Splash announced on facebook! *2010 12 08 New Lalaloopsy Park added to online lalaloopsy world *2010 12 07 Lalaloopsy has won as the best large doll in the People's Play Awards -via twitter *2010 12 03 Firefox browser Lalaloopsy Persona announced Category:Lalaloopsy Category:History